


Let Me Enchant You

by gingerbreadlatte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disney Songs, Enchanted - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Songfic, just the one really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbreadlatte/pseuds/gingerbreadlatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind? Send you yellow flowers when the skies are grey?”<br/>Huh. Derek could do that. He made a mental note to buy the DVD on his way home.</p><p>or</p><p>Derek is pining after Stiles and uses the Disney movie Enchanted to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Enchant You

Derek’s POV

Derek sighed. He still wasn’t quite sure how he’d been roped into this. Yet here he was, sitting on Erica’s sofa watching Enchanted with her and her two demons known as children.  
Actually, to be fair, the children were okay. It was Erica who was the problem. Derek still had no idea how two angels like these had been raised by her. He knew he was being overly melodramatic but who could blame him when she forced him to watch such terrible movies for no good reason?

Stiles would never do that. Oh, Stiles. Oh who was Derek kidding? Stiles would love to watch Derek sit through the two hours of torture known as a ridiculous princess getting lost in New York.  
But Stiles could get away with it because he was Stiles. Derek didn’t know when he’d stopped being irritated by the boy and become enamoured with his every move but it was certainly draining. You might ask why that is. The answer, for Derek, was obvious: Stiles never even gave Derek the time of day. It was exhausting. All Derek wanted was for Stiles to give him the time of day. And maybe kiss him. And also express his undying love for Derek.

Derek was so fucked.

Suddenly, Princess Whats-her-name (come on, you didn’t seriously expect Derek to actually be paying attention to one of the most ridiculous films of all time did you?) bursts out singing “How does she know you love her?” and Derek is paying attention.

After all, he has nothing to lose. If Erica decides to take the piss out of him (which she undoubtedly will) it won’t really change anything. She already does it on a regular basis, anyway.  
“Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind? Send you yellow flowers when the skies are grey?”

Huh. Derek could do that. He made a mental note to buy the DVD on his way home. He figured writing down everything there and then would be pushing his luck with Erica. So would asking to borrow it overnight.

She gave him a strange look at that exact moment and arched an eyebrow. Derek just shook his head and resumed his well perfected look of boredom.

\-----------------------

Derek was sitting in front of his TV with his remote control in one hand, a notepad resting on the arm of the sofa and a pen clutched tightly in the other hand. He pressed play on the remote and then skipped through to the scene where they sing about how to show someone you love them. He watches the song five times before he’s confident that he’s written everything down correctly.

\-----------------------

The next day Derek decides to begin his plan. He figures he could do the first two suggestions in the song since people always send little notes with flowers. He knew that the anniversary of Stiles’s mum’s death was coming up in a few days and decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to show Stiles that Derek was there for him.

\-----------------------

Stiles’ POV

On the anniversary of his mum’s death, Stiles was sitting alone on his bed. He preferred to stay away from others and treasure his mum’s memory without interruption. Sadly, things like answering the doorbell still needed to be done. Much to his surprise, a delivery man was standing there with flowers.  
“Stiles Stilinski?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Flowers for you. Here you go.”

And with that, the delivery man left Stiles standing in the doorway, gaping and confused. Eventually he walked back inside in a daze, closing the front door behind him.

He set about arranging the flowers in a vase and ensuring there was enough water before taking them upstairs to his room.

Once he had set them on the desk, he noticed the little note attached:  
“Hi Stiles. I know today is a difficult day for you but I just wanted you to remember that you’re not alone. I hope you like them. Derek.”

Well now he was even more confused. How did Derek remember? More importantly, perhaps, why did Derek remember? He and Derek weren’t even that close.

Eventually Stiles shrugged it off and figured that Derek just knew what it was like to lose a family member and wanted Stiles to be ok. He was just trying to be friendly.

It absolutely was not because he had feelings for Stiles. No. A guy that hot would never have feelings for Stiles. And Stiles was ok with that. He was. He’d survived his infatuation with Lydia and, even though this was way more serious, he would get over Derek as well. He would.

Because seriously, who couldn’t get over Derek’s perfect personality and witty sarcasm and deep care for those around him? And looks didn’t mean anything. So Derek’s eyebrows and perfect stubble and muscles and eyes didn’t mean ANYTHING to Stiles.Nothing.

So, in summary, Stiles would get over Derek within a matter of days. Maybe a week. Two weeks tops.

\-----------------------

Derek’s POV

Everyone was gathered at the Jungle for Isaac’s birthday and Derek’s palms were sweating slightly. He’d only implemented a small part of his plan so far but it was Stiles. He’d know automatically what the flowers meant and then he’d have to let Derek down gently because there’s no way Stiles would ever go out with someone with as much baggage as Derek. He was a wreck.

Scott bounced up to their booth with a tray full of cocktails and shots and slid into the booth. Stiles then came up and shuffled in close next to Derek. Derek turned to look at him questioningly; Stiles had never actively chosen to sit next to him before.

“I wanted to say thank you”, Stiles said, “For the flowers.”  
Derek sat there awkwardly and nodded, trying to force out a smile. “Yeah, I uh, I know that anniversaries are hard. It’s good to be alone but at the same time I always liked to know that other people were still there for me.”  
Stiles beamed. “Yeah that’s exactly it, dude. Look, I know you don’t really like me but I do appreciate what you did. I miss my mum like hell every day but, because of you, this anniversary hurt the least of them all. So yeah…um…thanks. Really. I mean it”

Derek stared at Stiles in confusion, “What makes you think I don’t like you?”  
“Seriously?”  
Derek nods.  
“Well, uh, no offence, dude but you kind of have that scowly eyebrow glare thing going on whenever I’m around and it’s ok. I get that you can’t like everybody and not everybody likes you. Not you personally of course. Shit. Uh. I honestly have no idea where I was going with this…” Stiles trails off into an awkward silence.

Before Derek has the chance to respond, Isaac comes running up to Stiles. “Dance with me!” he yells and before Stiles can even cast an apologetic glance in Derek’s direction, he’s being dragged off by Isaac into the throng of people in the centre of the dance floor.

Derek turns to look at Erica, who’s sitting next to him. She raises an eyebrow and smirks at him.  
“Stilinski, huh?”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Erica.”  
“You sent him flowers.”  
“So?”  
“So you never send people flowers. I also happen to remember him mentioning they were yellow. You sent Stiles yellow flowers. Just like the flowers in Enchanted, which is, incidentally, the film I forced you to watch less than a week ago.”  
“What’s your point?” Derek was starting to get wary. If Erica was onto him, his whole plan would be destined for failure. She’d ruin it somehow, even if she didn’t mean to.  
“My point is that I know. I know what you’re trying to do, Derek. Why do you think I suggested we go out tonight, rather than staying in and eating pizza?”  
Derek stared at her blankly.  
“I know that the next thing you need to do is dance with him. This gives you the perfect opportunity.”  
“Erica, I can’t dance with him yet. He hardly knows me. It’ll freak him out.”  
“That, my dear friend, is why we’re going to get you drunk. Heaven knows Stiles will be within about 10 minutes.”, She hands him a shot glass and he takes it warily, “Drink up. There’s plenty more where that came from.”

\-----------------------

Derek woke up with a pounding headache. He wasn’t sure he wanted to remember anything about last night. The last thing he can recall is Erica giving him several shots of tequila. Damn it. He should have known not to trust her.

He groans and sits up, noticing the note on his bedside table lying there innocently next to a glass of water and some aspirin. Despite his brain telling him to read the note straight away, he takes the aspirin first. Anything to get rid of the drilling pounding into his head.

The note was clearly written by Erica. Apparently she took a video on his phone of last night. Derek doesn’t think he’s ever felt as cold and scared as he does now. She’s signed it off with a kiss. Erica never does that. Shit. He must have done something really bad.

He dug his phone out of his pocket and found the video. Fingers trembling slightly, he pressed play.

There on his iPhone screen was a clip of him and Stiles dancing. Dancing might not be the right word for it. Perhaps grinding would be more adequate. On-screen Derek has his arms clutched possessively on Stiles’s hips and Stiles is clearly leaning into the touch.

Derek doesn’t know what to make of it.

The video gets knocked around for a few moments before it steadies again, with a closer shot of the two of them, focussing on Derek’s face.

His lips are moving. Oh my God, is he singing? Derek groans. Stiles will never take him seriously now. Drunk Derek singing is never good. He always messes up the words and sings out of tune. Slurred singing is not attractive by anyone’s standards.

He can see Stiles yelling something in Derek’s ear and then he’s gone, moving towards the bar.

Derek watched himself stare longingly after Stiles and sigh. The video cut off and he was left there trying to piece everything together.

At least Stiles had finally noticed him.

\-----------------------

Stiles’s POV

The sun glared brightly through the window as Scott barged into his room loudly.

Stiles groaned sleepily.

“Dude! You and Derek? You never even told me!”  
Stiles opened his eyes groggily and blinked at his best friend, “Told you what?”  
“About you and Derek! I mean, I’m happy for you, man, of course I am, but you could have at least told me. It was only a matter of time. You two have been eyeing each other so much it was bordering on pathetic, you know?”  
“Scott, Derek and I aren’t together. I don’t know who told you that but they’re wrong.”  
“Oh so the grinding and whispering in one another’s ear last night was just something that you guys do all the time then?”

The events from last night suddenly came flooding back to him. Stiles had danced with Derek while Derek sang terribly in his ear. Everything had been perfect. But then Stiles went to get another drink and by the time he got back, Derek was gone. Probably with that hot blonde who’d been ogling him all night.

“He left early. Probably with somebody else. It didn’t mean anything.” Stiles couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Scott’s face crumples, “He did what? That asshole! How could he do that to you? Stiles! If he did that to you, he’s not worth it. You hear me?”

Stiles rolled over onto his side and tried to hide his face from the sun, “It’s ok. I knew it didn’t mean anything then and it doesn’t mean anything now.”

Scott sat down on the edge of the bed next to Stiles, “What do you mean, Stiles?”  
“I mean he’ll never be into me! He never showed any signs of liking me. He wasn’t leading me on. It was just my own wishful thinking. My own stupid fault.”

Scott sighed and rested a hand on his best friend’s shoulder, “Derek’s an idiot. So are you but I’m pissed off at Derek at the moment so we’ll skate over that fact. Grinding indicates some form of attraction, Stiles. Surely you know that.”  
“He was drunk, Scott. That’s the only reason. I bet it was Erica’s fault too. I’m totally gonna make her life hell next time I see her.”  
“Whatever you say, buddy. Look I’ve gotta meet up with Kira. I just stopped by to make sure you were okay. Have a few more hours of sleep, okay?”

Stiles groaned and planted his face firmly into his pillow. He never wanted to be awake again.

\-----------------------

Derek was sitting in a coffee shop with Erica, clutching his coffee mug tightly in both hands. Erica just sat there quietly and allowed him to fidget nervously.

Eventually, Derek sighed, “What happened? We didn’t, uh, you know….”  
“Have sex. No.”  
Derek just looked around him, trying to avoid looking directly at her face, “So what happened after the video cut out?”  
Erica smirked. Derek wasn’t sure he actually wanted to know the answer to his question anymore. “You left to go and throw up in the toilets. Stiles came back, saw you were gone and high-tailed it out of there before you could get back. By the time you returned, you were that out of it that you didn’t even remember what you’d been doing so I drove you home.”  
“Shit. Fuck. Erica, he’s never going to talk to me again!”  
Erica rested a soothing hand over Derek’s in an attempt to placate him, “It’s fine. He’ll forgive you. You just have to keep at it. What’s next on your plan?”

Derek closed his eyes briefly, “I’m going to invite him to go on a picnic. And I’ll be wearing red when I ask him. It’s his favourite colour.”  
“You know the song’s running out, right?”  
“Yeah. I guess if he doesn’t get it after that it’s because he has no interest in ever dating me.”  
“Or maybe he really is that obtuse.”  
“Erica! How can you say that? Stiles is so smart and he always knows what people mean when they’re talking to him and his eyes can see into your very soul. There’s no way he wouldn’t be able to tell. I can’t believe you’d call him obtuse really I-”  
“Wow”, Erica cuts him off before he can go any further, “I didn’t realise you were this serious about him. You’ve got it bad.”  
Derek’s face crumpled and he looked at her miserably, “I know”  
“Cheer up. Now, you’ll never guess what Boyd and I tried out last night...”

\-----------------------

Derek was standing outside Stiles’s house with sweaty palms. Fuck. He should have brought something. Who turns up at someone else’s house with nothing? He should have got some flowers.

He felt ridiculous in the red top he was wearing. There was a good reason why he always stuck with shades of black. Black always looked good on him. Black suited him. Red, on the other hand, did not. Red suited Stiles.

Slowly, he raised his hand and knocked on the front door. A crash sounded from upstairs and soon Derek could make the tell-tale footsteps of Stiles running down the stairs. He couldn’t back out now.

The front door was thrust wide open and Derek took in all of Stiles’s pale and enticing form. Stiles just stared at him in shock and Derek realised he should probably say something.

“Hi. Uh. I was wondering if, well…this Saturday the weather is supposed to be really nice and I was, uh, wondering what you thought about going on a picnic?”

Stiles’s eyes widened with surprise and he opened and closed his mouth a few times before responding, “You mean with Scott and Erica and everyone? Yeah sounds nice. I’ll check to see if any of them want to go but I’m definitely in. You wanna come in?”

Derek did not come in. He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. His last hopes of ever dating Stiles had just been destroyed and he really didn’t know how to control his emotions.

He shook his head. He knew that if he tried to speak right now his voice would crack. And there would go the last of his dignity. If he even had any left after trying to court Stiles with a Disney song.

He fled from the house and drove away as quickly as possible, ignoring the looks of concern on Stiles’s face.

\-----------------------

That Saturday afternoon, the picnic was cancelled due to a sudden thunderstorm. Derek had never been so grateful for anything in his life. He wasn’t sure he could face Stiles right now.

He was lying down on his sofa, hugging Erica and trying not to cry. Neither of them spoke; both knew that meaningless words would do nothing to help with how Derek felt right now. Instead, Erica schemed.

She texted the rest of the group, telling them to come over. It was time for a movie night.

\-----------------------

At 7pm on the dot, the entire group came barging into Derek’s apartment, much to his confusion. Scott observed him with amusement, “Oh, didn’t you know? Erica called a movie night and we decided to have it at your place thanks to your kick ass TV with surround system you’ve got going on.”

Derek rolled his eyes and wondered why it was that no one was even the tiniest bit afraid of him anymore. It was so inconvenient. They all made their way into the kitchen and Isaac laughed, “Don’t worry though, Derek, we’ve brought snacks so you don’t have to pay for anything yourself. Not even pizza. Lydia and Danny are organising that.”

Derek sighed and decided he might as well just go along with it. It’s not like he could do anything to change what was about to happen here. At that moment, Erica bounced into the room with Boyd trailing behind her, “Guys I get to choose the first movie!”  
Scott pouted, “What, why?”  
“Because it was my idea, doofus!”

Alison rubbed Scott’s back consolingly, “Which movie have you picked then?”  
“Why Enchanted of course!”  
The rest of the group groaned while Derek shot up in fear. How could she? Before he could protest though, Danny popped his head into the lounge, “Hey, Derek, could you come and give us a hand for a sec?” Derek hates Danny.

\-----------------------

The movie has started and they’re all settled in with enough pizza and Doritos to last them for the next few hours. Stiles had pouted when he’d found out that there wasn’t any sour cream and chive dip. Derek wished he didn’t find it so adorably endearing.

Naturally Derek is sitting next to Stiles. They’re shoved so close to one another that their thighs are pressed together. Derek concentrates on keeping his breathing even.

When Princess Giselle starts singing “How does she know you love her?”, Derek clenches his eyes firmly shut and tries to pretend that this isn’t happening. Of course, Erica turns the volume up slightly so that everyone is paying attention.

Halfway through the song, Stiles shuffles around a bit and Derek opens his eyes. Stiles is looking directly at him.

Shit.

He raises an eyebrow and Derek shakes his head, hoping that Stiles won’t draw any attention to whatever it is that is happening here.

When the song finishes, Stiles gets up and walks out of the room, motioning for Derek to follow.  
He can’t do anything but obey, when it comes to Stiles.

In the kitchen, Stiles turns around suddenly and barely waits for Derek to stop walking before launching himself at him, kissing him with passion and heat.

At first Derek remains frozen to the spot, with no idea what to do, before his body gets with the programme and he starts kissing back with equal ferocity.

Stiles moans into his mouth and Derek backs them up against the counter.

Eventually Stiles pulls away and stares at Derek in wonder. His cheeks are flushed and his lips are slightly swollen. He looks beautiful.

“I didn’t think you were interested in me like that”, he mutters.  
“I’ve liked you for so long, Stiles. I could just never find a way to tell you. You know how I am with words and you’re so good with them so I felt a little intimidated.”

Stiles laughed gently and Derek drew his eyebrows together in confusion, “It’s nothing, Sourwolf, It’s just that I can’t believe I finally kissed you. I thought it might happen back at the club but you were gone by the time I got back. I thought,” Stiles gulped and his voice shook slightly, “I thought you’d gone home with somebody else.” he whispered.  
“No Stiles I didn’t. I promise. I went the toilet because I, uh,” Derek flushed and his eyes darted away, “I needed to puke and then, when I got back, you weren’t anywhere to be seen. Apparently I was pretty out of it so Erica drove me home.” he offered a soft smile at Stiles who beamed at him in relief.

They stood there for a few moments, just staring at each other, before Stiles broke the silence, “So, uh, you tried to court me with a Disney song?” Derek groaned and rested his head on Stiles’s shoulder, “Can we not talk about it, please?”  
Stiles smirked, “Sorry, dude, but this is gold. Who would have thought that the brooding, hot, alpha male Derek Hale-oh my God it rhymes! I am so using that again in the future-needed Disney movies to-” Derek cut him off with a kiss which was much sweeter and tender than the last, yet still held the promise of more to come.

Both of them ignored the obnoxious catcalls coming from the lounge. Derek doubted anyone was even pretending to watch the film right now. Erica would probably force them to watch it all together from the start again. Neither Stiles nor Derek cared, though, because they’d finally got what they’d been wanting all along.

\-----------------------

When Scott told the story as Stiles’s best man at their wedding three years later, Derek just laughed and stared at Stiles lovingly, claiming that it was all worth it in the end because he got Stiles. Sheriff Stilinski had clapped him on the back and said, “Don’t worry, son, you did good”.

Derek grinned. He couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but this is what happens when you listen to Now That's What I Call Disney! on repeat for several hours.
> 
> By the way, I don't own any of the characters or song lyrics, I'm afraid, just the plot.


End file.
